Yang Bermekaran Tanpa Disadari
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Ini hanya tentang Nakamura Rio, dan seseorang yang diam-diam menjadi berharga baginya. #bloomingpetals


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Yang Bermekaran Tanpa Disadari by Zaky UzuMo**

 **—Blooming Petals—**

 ** _Something she would say to her beloved_**

Terkadang, cinta memang tidak harus memiliki—atau diungkapkan. Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa hanya dikatakan lewat mulut, tetapi dimengerti dari hati. Yang pertama dirasakan biasanya berat, karena selama ini desakan yang menggebu dalam benak dengan terpaksa dipendam rapat. Seperti bagaimana kau memberi perhatian lewat tindakan—yang terkadang malah disalah artikan—atau ketika di depanmu berhadapan dengan _lawan_ yang mustahil kau lawan. Karena dia bukan musuhmu, melaikan temanmu.

Maka di sini lah ia, Nakamura Rio, membantu temannya menyiapkan diri untuk memberikan sekotak coklat di _valentine_ terakhir mereka di SMP. Bersama Akabane Karma, Sang Setan Merah Kelas E yang sukses mengaburkan gejolak batinnya di depan Kayano Kaede—atau mungkin Yukimura Akari.

Rio bukan gadis yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu sebebas gadis lainnya. Bukan sosok yang menampilkan kerapuhannya sesuka hati dengan dalih tidak ingin dikasihani. Bukan. Nakamura Rio hanya gadis yang bersemangat dan secerah mentari. Tetapi adakah yang menyadari jika dalam fasenya matahari tidak selalu berseri? Terkadang mendung menutupinya, karena awan yang begitu keras kepala meskipun tidak bisa membumbung setinggi itu. Dan di akhir hari, sang surya semakin turun ke peraduannya hingga kini bulan berganti.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkannya." Gumam si gadis Inggis sembari menatap langit. Di sisinya Akabane muda menoleh, hendak menyuarakan tanya namun ditelan lagi. Karma bisa memahami Rio karena, katakanlah mereka memiliki banyak persamaan.

Tetapi pemuda bersurai merah itu ingin sesekali teman pirangnya itu lebih percaya diri. Lebih sering menunjukan keinginannya—seperti saat dia dan gadis itu memaksa Nagisa _crossdress_ , misalnya.

Saat itu Nakamura terlihat begitu bebas, apa adanya. Tanpa topeng bodohnya, tanpa wajah sok konyolnya. Nakamura Rio menjadi dirinya sendiri setiap kali bersama Nagisa. Mungkin di dekatnya Rio juga bebas berekspresi—dan menelurkan ide-ide sintingnya bersama. Ya, mereka cocok untuk itu.

"Kau tahu, kurasa Nagisa membutuhkan sosok pasangan yang _dominan_." Celetuk Karma sepenuhnya iseng semata. Tetapi wajah bersemu si gadis Nakamura dan sirat berbinarnya tak bisa berbohong.

Lalu suara yang separuh tergagap bergitu lucu di telinga Karma, "Ka-kayano- _chan_ sangat baik, aku yakin mereka akan menjadi pasangan serasi."

Sebenarnya di ujung kalimatnya Rio menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Dan bukan Akabane Karma kalau ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hee, kurasa benar juga. Lagipula mereka bisa dijadikan mainan baru, kan?" pancing si setan merah. Sunggingan seringai tipisnya sampai luput dari iris biru Rio—jadi gadis itu hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Cinta tidak harus memiliki, tragis sekali." Lirihnya disapu angin, dalam hati Rio meringis.

"Dan kau mau kisah cintamu berakhir tragis?" mendadak wajah iblis Karma muncul tepat di depan wajah Rio. Sontak gadis pirang itu berjengit kaget, namun sedetik kemudian senyum murungnya muncul juga.

Ada getir pahit di dalamnya, tetapi Nakamura Rio tetap tersenyum, "Ne Karma, Nagisa itu—" dipilin-pilin ujung cardigannya, "Terlalu baik untukku?"

Melihat cengiran konyol temannya sontak membuat Karma mengerling jengah, "Klise sekali, kawan. Carilah kata yang lebih kreatif." Lalu tubuh ramping Rio didorong dengan lututnya, "Kejar dia kalau kau memang menaruh hati padanya."

Kali ini wajah Karma yang nyaris memupus jarak menampilkan tampang raja iblisnya, lengkap dengan ekor dan tanduknya juga, "Dengar, yaaa! Aku tidak mau menjadi tempatmu membuang ingus dengan wajah beleleran air mata nantinya."

Dengan wajah mendongak sok tersinggung bercampur tangis palsu Rio membalas, "Kau kan memang tissu berjalanku, Karma! Dasar kejam!" semburnya seraya membuang muka, merengut berlama-lama.

"Aku tidak menjamin Kayano- _san_ akan berhasil—begitu juga denganmu." Ucap Karma dengan tangan terselip di saku celananya, "Tetapi jika gadis penakut seperti tadi saja berani mencoba, kenapa kau tidak? Kuingatkan—"

"Peluang kami sama." Potong Rio cepat. Tetapi gurat sedih dan sorot sendu yang sulit dijelaskan masih bermain di wajah cantik gadis itu, "Ne Karma, kau itu tidak mengerti karena kau laki-laki. Bagi kami perempuan, terkadang mengalah dan menunggu itu—seperti _hidangan utama_ yang 'wajib' kami dicicipi."

"Oh, jadi kau sedang _memakan_ bagian itu? Kenapa tidak kau muntahkan saja sekalian?" kali ini bukan hanya matanya yang mengerling bosan, tetapi ekspresinya juga turut mendukung helaan napasnya yang menyiratkan, _Idiot, bilang saja kau takut_.

Dalam imajinasi Rio, lidahnya sudah terangkat dan menjerit-jerit menyemburkan kuah _sa***i_ nya di wajah menyebalkan Karma. Tetapi nyatanya, gadis biang onar itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati sedikitnya membenarkan kalimat tanpa suara Karma, karena memang sebagian alasannya adalah itu—Rio takut akan penolakan.

Oh ayolah, hampir 70% lebih orang yang akan _menyatakan_ cinta merasa takut ditolak duluan. Padahal jika konsepnya sesuai kalimatnya, apa yang harus ditakutkan? Terkecuali mereka menyatakan cinta dari atas Tokyo Tower atau Menara Eiffel lalu terpeleset dan terjun bebas kemudian saking gugubnya.

Dan Nakamura Rio adalah salah satu pemilik ketakutan tak berdasar itu— _sialnya_. Jadi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Rio memilin ujung cardigannya dan Karma menghela napas pasrah.

"Setidaknya katakan saja, Rio." Ujar Akabane muda itu akhirnya. Dengan sengaja ia menggunakan nama gadis si nona Nakamura guna mengalihkan perhatian Rio yang sedang mengawang-awang di dasar bumi.

Rio yang merasa ditinggalkan setelah mendadak punggung bercardigan hitam Karma menjauh semakin merengut kesal. bukannya dia tidak tahu si setan cabe merah itu sedang memberikannya waktu tenang untuk berpikir matang, tetapi tetap saja saat ini Rio membutuhkan tempat mengadu dan menumpahkan kegalauannya—dengan cara _ababil_ tentunya.

 _Dan siapa lagi yang bisa dijadikan korban selain Akabane Karma itu sendiri?!_ Jerit batin Nakamura pirang itu geram dicampur gemas.

Oh, sepertinya si pemilik surai _soft blue_ bisa membantunya—begitulah selintas pemikiran si iblis pirang ber _code name English Girl_.

*BloomingPetals*

"Naaagiiisaaaaaa~" suara melengking Rio nyaris memecahkan kaca jendela—dalam konteks _lebay_ —dan Isogai menghela napas karena nyatanya pintu kelas mereka lepas engselnya karena ulah Gadis Inggris itu.

Sementara si pemuda imut-pendek-lucu yang dipanggil hanya mengerjap bingung mendapati Rio sesenggukan memeluknya, "Ano, ada apa, Nakamura- _san_?"

Kali ini Rio yang mengerjap—separuh meringis tertahan—mendengar _suffix_ panggilannya. Nagisa memanggi Kayano dengan Kaede, sementara Rio tetap dengan _Nakamura-san_. _Entah kapan embel-embel itu akan hilang dari namaku_ , benaknya meringis menyesapi pahit di ujung lidah.

Tetapi bukan Nakamura Rio jika ekspresinya bisa dibaca orang lain selain Karma—jadi gadis itu kembali meraung pilu sambil bergelayut bak anak primata pada induknya, "Nagisaa, lihat! Si _Setan_ itu mengabaikanku sedari tadiii~" gadis itu mengadu penuh penghayatan, seolah ucapannya adalah kenyataan—padahal itu jelas sebatas dusta belaka.

"Eh, kalian bertengkar?" tanya suara imut itu bingung lengkap dengan sebelah alis mengernyit heran, "Kau mau kutanyakan pada Karma kenapa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu setelah tahu masalahnya apa." Tambanya dengan senyum manis nan lugu.

 _Masalahnya itu kamu,_ seru duo iblis kelas 3E itu bersamaan dalam hati.

Nakamura Rio menggeleng lesu, "Aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba dia mengomeliku," tersenggal sejenak sembari mengelap ingus dan air mata imajiner, "Sambil memaksaku." Imbuhnya begitu lirih.

Sontak saja beberapa pipi di kelas itu memerah mendengar potongan kalimat si Gadis Inggris yang seolah—cukup, jangan dijelaskan terlalu rinci. Karma sendiri hanya mendengus penuh cela mendapati dirinya tengah difitnah _partner in-crime_ nya sendiri.

Namun Nagisa dan wajah polosnya masih mengerjap bingung, "Karma memaksamu apa, Nakamura- _san_? Apa dia melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

 _Dia tidak akan dipanggil Setan Merah kalau tidak jahat, Nagisa_ , keluh setiap kepala di sana kecuali beberapa 'tersangka' di dalamnya. Dan Rio, gadis itu nyaris menjerit frustasi menghadapi kepolosan Nagisa yang mungkin sudah melewati batas. Karena alih-alih mengerti _guyonan_ yang tengah dilemparkannya, anak dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu malah mencungkil kebenarannya keluar sedikit demi sedikit—secara tidak langsung.

Jadi Rio hanya meraungkan nama si bocah biru untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

*BloomingPetals*

"Ternyata ini lebih sulit dari dugaanku." Gumam Rio pasrah. Bocah Akabane ada di sampingnya, setelah lima belas menit penuh Nagisa mengejar teman sesama _fans Sonic Ninja_ nya itu ke mana-mana hanya untuk menuntut penjelasan yang sudah pasti dikaburkan oleh Karma.

 _"Biarkan hal yang_ ambigu _tetap_ ambigu _."_ Ucap pemuda merah itu dramatis ketika ditanya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada tuyul biru itu atau tidak?" tanya Karma malas. Susu stroberrynya sudah memasuki kotak keempat, hasil merampok teman pirangnya itu—imbalan setelah mencoreng nama baiknya yang memang sudah berkarat.

Lagi, ujung cardingan yang dikenakan gadis itu dipilin-pilin, "Aku—tidak tahu." Bahunya turun bersama nadanya yang lesu. Sekilas tadi netra birunya berkaca-kaca, sebelum dalam sekejap berubah menjadi rengekan pilu mendayu-dayu, "Karma, aku harus bagaimana sekaraang?"

Setelah menyingkirkan tangan yang terkatup menggelayut di pundaknya Akabane merah itu mendengus keras, "Katakan saja padanya, Nakamura! Keluarkan saja kata hatimu di depannya, hanya itu."

"Hanya... itu?" pundaknya mengerut di bawah cengkraman Karma yang tidak seberapa erat. Lantas kemudian sepercik emosi mampir di iris secerah langitnya, "Hanya itu, katamu? Kau pikir semudah itu?!" sewotnya sambil mencekik leher temannya itu.

"Nakamura, kau lihat sendiri Nagisa itu seperti apa, kan?" sembur Karma setelah melepaskan cengkraman sadis di lehernya, "Kalau kau tidak memulai, anak itu tidak akan pernah sadar. Bahkan dia masih sempat membidik Koro- _sensei_ ketika Kayano memberikan coklat _valentine_ padanya. Demi Tuhan, Nagisa juga tidak sadar Kayano berbohong waktu itu!" menipis sudah stok kesabaran pemuda berhelai sewarna darah itu.

Seketika kelakuan _imbisil_ Rio redam, dalam diam mencerna setiap ucapan teman sesama iblisnya itu sebelum mendapat sebuah _pencerahan_ , "Kau benar, Karma. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku _harus_ _menjadi_ _dominannya_."

Karma mengangguk-angguk seolah kalimat gadis itu adalah petuah dari sosok yang begitu bersahaja, "Itu benar, Nakamura. Kau harus membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar."

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya sekarang!" lalu sambil melambaikan tissu bekas ingusnya Rio meminta restu, "Doakan aku, Karma!"

Ehem, Rio- _chan_ , lain kali jangan meminta doa pada iblis—karena seringainya saja sudah bermakna kutukan.

*BloomingPetals*

Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk Rio menemukan si pemuda biru yang sedang mengobrol bersama Sugino. Sekilas tadi gadis bermahkota pirang itu melihat Kayano meliriknya dengan sorot perpaduan curiga dan harap-harap cemas. Yah, bagaimana pun juga _bersaing_ dengan temanmu sendiri dalam urusan percintaan memang merepotkan—terlebih mereka _perempuan_. Sedetik tadi Rio terpikirkan untuk mengajak Kayano adu jotos untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka—dalam makna agar mereka sama-sama lega, dan tidak saling mendendam nantinya.

"Nagisa!" meja di depan pemuda bersurai _soft blue_ itu digebrak dan ekspresi serius nan kaku Rio terpajang dalam jarak 15 cm dari wajah putih Nagisa, "Ikut denganku sekarang." titah sang gadis dengan aura mencekam yang sontak membuat Shiota mungil itu mengangguk cepat menyusulnya.

"Tunggu, Nakamura- _san_ —"

"Nakamura." Koreksi Rio cepat.

Sekali lagi Nagisa merinding dibuatnya, "Yah, Nakamura," jeda sejenak, pemuda mungil itu berusaha menyusun kata, "Sebenarnya ada apa, Nakamura? Apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?" tanyanya khawatir.

Meskipun melihat sendiri makhluk _shota_ nyaris _trap_ itu menahan lidahnya untuk tidak menyelipkan _suffix_ pada nama keluarganya, Rio lebih terfokus pada riak cemas dalam netra _azure_ di depannya. Warna mereka hampir identik, kecuali milik Rio yang sedikit lebih gelap.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah _uke_ ku, Nagisa." Tegas Rio tanpa babibu. Lantas gadis itu meraih jemari mungil nan lentik si pemuda sambil meneruskan, "Dan kau harus _terbiasa_ memanggilku Rio."

Satu detik, dua detik. Setelah lima detik terlewat suara, "Eeeeehh?!" yang begitu panjang melengking hingga burung-burung yang berteduh di sarang mereka terbang dari hutan luas di gunung yang tidak seberapa besar itu.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu, apa maksudmu, Nakamura- _san_ —"

"Rio." Potong gadis pirang itu ganas. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di dada, dan semu tipis di wajahnya tersembunyi ketika ia membuang muka.

"Ya, ya, Rio." Koreksi si pemilik marga Shiota kalut, "Lalu, tolong jelaskan maksud ucapanmu tadi? Aku menjadi apa tadi? _Uke_? Apa itu, Na—Rio?"

Dari serentetan pertanyaannya, jelas Nagisa mulai panik begitu Rio kembali menatapnya dengan raut—apakah itu sedih? Tidak, gadis itu _kecewa_ —yang dihiasi senyum getir yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Kemudian bibir yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum _tengil_ itu membuka, "Tidak, jangan dipikirkan. Aku hanya—" sepersekian detik, namun jarum yang menggores pernapasannya membuat sesak menggila di dada, "Sedang _bercanda_. Ya, hahaha... seperti biasa, aku hanya bercanda, Nagisa."

Belum sempat Nagisa bertanya—atau sekedar menyebut nama gadis pirang di depannya—Rio lebih dulu berkata, "Lupakan saja, Nagisa. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyayangimu." _Lebih dari teman,_ benaknya menambahkan.

"Jadi lupakan saja, ya?" ulang Rio dengan senyumnya yang biasa—walau jauh di dalam sana getirnya masih terasa.

Tetapi wajah imut yang disukai Rio menunduk dalam, " _Valentine_ ," gumamnya bagai cicit burung, "Kau tidak membuat coklat _valentine_ , Rio." Sekali lagi jeda tercipta—mengabaikan sang gadis yang mulai gagal paham, "Padahal aku menantikannya."

Sekarang si Gadis Inggris yang ber-eeehh-ria dengan wajah piasnya, "A-apa maksudmu, Nagisa?"

"Coklat dari Rio." Ucap Shinigami Kelas 3E itu separuh merajuk, "Tapi Rio—"

"Akan kubuatkan!" sambar gadis itu cepat, "Untukmu sebanyak apapun juga akan kubuatkan, Nagi- _chan_!" serunya girang sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Nagisa. Manik biru langitnya berbinar-binar senang, begitu bahagia.

Nagisa menelengkan kepalanya sedikit menahan gugub karena tangannya tidak bisa menutupi rona merah samar di pipinya, "Um, satu saja, Rio- _chan_."

"Aa~! Nagi- _chan_ , kau imut sekalii~" seru gadis tinggi itu sambil memeluk tubuh mungil kekasih barunya, "Asal Nagi- _chan_ mau menginap di rumahku, akan kuberikan yang lebih dari coklat." Bisiknya dengan suara berat menggoda.

Kontan saja pipi putih yang awalnya hanya bersemu tipis kini menjadi merah padam, "Rio- _chan_!"

Tetapi reaksi Nagisa malah membuat Rio tertawa lepas. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Nakamura Rio sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya beberapa belas tahun ini. Mendengar _suffix_ barunya, memeluk pemuda manis yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, dan perasaan super lega setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya—walau secara teknis sempat mengalami kesalahpahaman yang, yah begitulah.

" _Deal_ , ya. Aku yang jadi dominan pokoknya." Oh, ditambah keputusan sepihaknya yang hanya ditanggapi gerutuan singkat dari bibir pink mungil Nagisa-nya.

 **~The End~**

Haiya, Zaky ga tau mau curcol apa~ yang jelas makasih banget buat **winter** lodge- _san_ yang bikin event ini~ :3

Soalnya secara ga langsung ini juga FF Zaky yang terakhir-terakhir sebelum hiatus :'D

Yosh, jangan pelit RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-saaan~

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
